


Diary

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Episode 26 spoilers, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Wishful Thinking, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott tells Jester a secret once they break them out of something really bad.





	Diary

“I read your diary.” Nott admits in a breathless rush as soon as the battle ends and she’d gotten everyone out of the cages. 

Jester kneels down immediately, pulling her into a tight warm hug, skin cool but still somehow warm in the embrace, “Thank you.”

Nott hugs her back, thinking she might not have heard in her excitement to be thankful, “I read your diary, I’m sorry. Your drawings are really nice, and I can’t read the language you wrote in, so those secrets are safe, at least.” 

Jester leaned back, her arms still around Nott as she looked her over, “Thank you! I don’t care though that you read it, I’m glad you kept it! Thank you so much though, for coming for us. That all of you came to get us. I worried, a little, that you wouldn’t. That you and Caleb would just leave, and that would suck. So thank you, so much.” 

Jester squeezed her tighter until Nott no longer felt her feet on the ground, and she realized Jester was moving. That Jester had run over to Beau and Caleb and Molly and pulled them into the tightest hug she could manage, Nott squished between them and her chest. 

They hugged, with Jester not caring that she had read her diary.


End file.
